


The Ghost of Bannerman Road

by GoldenCityBird



Series: GCB's Drabbles [14]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenCityBird/pseuds/GoldenCityBird
Summary: Luke watches for a ghost that Clyde saw.





	The Ghost of Bannerman Road

Snow gently blew across Bannerman Road, starkly contrasting the jet black sky. Luke stood at the window of number 13, armed with a camera.

According to Clyde, a ghost appeared in the street the day before. Mr Smith didn’t find anything wrong. Nobody recognised what Clyde was talking about, not even Sarah Jane.

He stared for hours, waiting for the phantom to arrive. He was used to the headlights of a car passing by, the sound of a cat yelping, even the chill of the wind when he opened the window. But soon, he felt that Clyde’s ghost didn’t exist.


End file.
